Worth the Wait
by HonorableHelen
Summary: 'Well, hello Colonel, I was wondering if I could speak to Sam if she is around.' I can hear the smirk over the phone and I can't help it when I grin and say that 'yes she is around.' (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... I'm sending this to my wonderful friend _'3 Star Jeneral'_ to wish her a happy (belated) birthday... (seeing as I thought her birthday was a month away and I REALLY wanted to do something for her I decided to rework a fanfiction I started from sooooo long ago and it seems to have turned out alright [if I do say so myself])**

 **Hope this is okay for you lovely... :)!  
This has not been BETA'd so any mistakes are my own!**

 **Jack/Sam ALWAYS!**  
 **Set somewhere after Sam comes back to the SGC after being at Area 51 (so S8/9ish).**

* * *

Today had been one of those days. No time to breathe at work. Seemed like everytime I turned around someone needed something from me. Even the drive home from base seemed to be a nuisance with slow drivers and every possible red light glaring at me as I approached them. It had felt good to be home though. All I could think about for most of the day was a nice, hot, relaxing bath.

Before I succumbed to the bath though, I decided to make a light dinner; searching for anything edible in my cupboards having not been home in a few days; I made a bed of pasta with a little grilled chicken I had in the freezer, probably should have been defrosted first, but who cares?

As I began draining the pasta through the collander my mind went to him. I was wondering what he was doing right at that moment. Was he still at the Pentagon working late? Was he being driven through the same kind of nasty traffic I just went through here. Or maybe he was already having dinner?

We had dinner almost a week ago now.

As my hands worked, my mind wandered, remembering everything about him and nothing about the meal itself. We talked for what seemed like hours; we hadn't done that in such a long time. We laughed and joked all evening. Even with great food and great conversation, my mind still keeps wandering to all of the small details.

The richness of his voice; the light, yet very masculine, scent of his cologne that he only ever wore if he was in his dress blues. His dark, brown eyes and the way he looked at me many times throughout that evening - in a relaxing, sensual way that made my heart skip a beat and my groin tingle with excitement.

Several times throughout the evening he touched me. He seemed to be doing that alot these days, as if making up for lost time, the small brushes to my arm sent a jolt of electricity that flowed through me like I had never felt before. He kept brushing his hand over mine across the dinner table - very lightly.

I noticed the large size of his hands compared to my small, not very delicate ones; the tanned, rugged, slightly coarse skin, even the dark, manly hair that was sprinkled over the top of his flesh was vivid in my mind even now.

After all these years, why was it that my senses were super sensitive and keen to every detail about him?

Shaking the memories from my mind and knowing it would be another tough night trying to keep him out of my restless mind long enough to sleep; I get the chicken from the fridge and place it on the grill to make my dinner seem a little more formal. Pouring a glass of red wine and sipping as my mind began to drift helplessly to him once again.

His hair, grey now, but still with a small smattering of light brown, it's shiny and very soft. Cut to regulation but not neat, there is always that piece or two that sticks up in a sexy, charismatic kind of way that makes him look younger than his 52 years. He has that salt and pepper scruff around his face that I have wondered many times about how it might feel against my neck or on the inside of my thighs. His lips are thin and curved into that slight smirk almost everytime I look at him. I found myself looking at them as he talked, remembering how they felt the few times we kissed and again, I wondered how they would feel caressing my neck. Mmmm, and his neck; thick, strong, definitely bite-able. His shoulders are broad, muscled. There is a deep curve to his spine and his sides are very sturdy, leaving no doubt that he has a strong back, one for lifting something with ease, or thrusting. Though he is a solid man, his waist is small. I've also noticed his ass is nice and tight on many occasions, must be from all the running and escaping from planets that we used to do on a daily basis.

Some way through eating my chicken and pasta I realized I was doing it again.

 _Lusting_.

I was thinking of every detail of him again and making myself ache with need for him. We are half a country a way from each other so have only been out on a date a couple of times. Yes, we have known each other as 'Commanding Officer' and 'Second-in-Command' for so many years but now we can have a great time without getting in trouble with the regulations. We talk, we laugh, we hold hands, we have kissed in ways that have made my body throb with need and grip him hard with want. Why do I have to be so stuck in my ways and let my morals prevent me from experiencing this beautiful man in full?

Did I really need to wait?

Putting the dishes into the dishwasher I decide to go relax in a hot bath of full silky, smooth bubbles; some soft, classical music; light, cherry scented candles, and a nice glass of fruity merlot. As I drew out the water, I slipped out of my work attire and laid my favourite pink, silk nightie and black, lace panties out so I could slide right into them after bathing.

I may be soldier, I may be a doctor, but at heart it feels so good to be just a girl for a night.

I lit the candles, put on the music, poured a second glass of wine and turned off the lights. I slowly sunk into the hot, silky, smooth water. It felt so good as I laid my head back and concentrated on relaxing every single muscle from my head to my toes. I allowed myself to drift into a state of relaxation where the only thing I was aware of was the soft music and the thoughts of him that were once again sneaking into my mind.

He wants me too.

He told me that he thinks of me constantly throughout his day. I notice too when he stares at me across the briefing room table when he is here on business and I know that he finds it difficult to get me out of his mind once the thoughts begin.

He says we both need the relief.

We are both adults who have been waiting a long time and when the desire and the need is there then there is no shame in going for it. Each time we kiss they get deeper and the desire gets harder to press back.

Why do I press it back?

Just one time in my life, why can't I just let loose and allow something wonderful to sweep me away without thinking it's wrong, or too soon?

Oh God how I want this man.

I found myself aching again as I thought of him. The water is beginning to cool and I decided it was time to get out and relax in bed. I stepped out on to my soft, fluffy rug, grabbing a towel and dab the water off of my now silky smooth and sweet smelling skin. Wrapping my towel around me, I picked up my wine glass and headed into the bedroom, placing it onto the bedside table. I moved to the dresser and picked through my lotions, choosing one that had a light scent of lily and jojoba. I smoothed lightly fragranced lotion onto my thighs, stomach and arms, rubbing the remainder into my hands before moving to slip the silk nightie over my head and reaching for the panties, sitting on the end of the bed to put them on. As I brushed out my hair I noticed in the mirror that my nipples were erect and firm.

I was thinking of him _again_.

There was nothing like feeling like a woman; soft, smooth, sweet smelling, and wrapped in sexy, silky, womanly things.

Back in the bathroom, I blew out the candles, turned the music off, and took my empty wine glass into the kitchen to wash out tomorrow. I decided to slip into bed and read a little of the latest romance novel I have been trying to delve into. My bed was cool and smooth and oh so comfortable. The sheets felt like silk against my freshly bathed skin.

And then the phone rang. 'Colonel Carter' comes out on a sigh as I think my relaxing night home has been ruined and I'm being called back to base until _his_ voice comes through the phone.

'Well, hello Colonel, I was wondering if I could speak to Sam if she is around.' I can hear the smirk over the phone and I can't help it when I grin and say that 'yes she is around.'

I can hear the smile in his voice as he tells me that the traffic was hellish and he had just missed me at work as he was headed there for an emergency briefing, that said briefing had just finshed. I hear him say 'one second' to me and a car engine in the background.

'Sorry, I was just getting in the car.' He tells me as I wait.

And then he tells me that he can't get me out of his mind. He has thought of every detail - from the way I smell, to the way he feels when we hold hands, to the way my lips feel against his. His voice goes deep and there is barely a whisper coming through the phone: 'I just need you Sam. Like I need to feel all of you, to experience you, and to give you all I have to give.'

We were both silent for what seemed to be an eternity. The weight of his words drifting through my head, he isn't a man who opens up easily. I then softly whispered to him to come over. Now. That I would leave the door unlocked. Just come to me. There was a deep sigh of satisfaction and the response: 'I'll get my driver to turn us around and I'm on my way,' before the phone clicked and the call was ended.

He is coming to me, now.

I drop the phone onto the bedside table and reach for the novel I was about to read when I was interupted and I try to read to kill time, knowing that it would take him a little over 30 minutes to get here. But as I read the chapter I realise I'm not absorbing one single because that is not where my mind is. I lie the book down, and think.

Nervousness then sets in.

My heart is racing and my body begins to react already.

Did I really do that? Just invite him over like that?

Was it the right thing?

What will I do when he gets here?

Will I chicken out?

Taking a deep breathe, I sat on the edge of my bed. I decide to light some candles and fluff my hair and put on a little lip gloss. Then realising that I am still in my nightgown I shrug to the reflection of myself in the mirror.

Is this the right thing to wear?

Okay. I decide I need to calm down.

I will just lie in bed, relax as best I can, and wait.

 _Calmly._

I close my eyes and concentrate on relaxing from my head to my toes. Kel'no'reem comes in handy sometimes.

I can feel the serenity coming.

I can feel myself float on that cloud of comfort again.

I can also feel the lust building again.

It seems like forever since he said he was on his way.

* * *

 **Am I mean leaving it there for you? *GRINS*  
x HH x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just SMUT... Oh Jen... The things you make me do...**  
 **So much love for ya! Truly hope you enjoy this..**  
 **Not been looked over, well... it has but I wanted to post it before I left for my weeks holiday!**  
 **So any mistakes are my own until I get back!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Oh and just in case the word 'SMUT' at the top didn't give you the hint, the rating has changed!**

* * *

I hear a clicking sound that seems far off in the distance.

Did I fall asleep?

Was that the door?

I lie and listen as I realise he is here. His silhouette is in the doorway to my bedroom. He must have let himself in with the key I gave him years before. He is in black jeans and a black t-shirt, which he is slowly lifting up over his head. I was expecting him in dress blues if I am honest but as he stands there now in just his form fitting jeans I don't care what he is wearing. His chest is covered in light, gray hair that has a trail leading to the top of the zipper on his jeans. My heart races and I feel like I can't quite catch my breath. There is just enough light from the candles that I can see a soft smile on his face and a look in his eyes that matches the lust I am feeling. I feel like I'm not sure what to do.

I begin to sit up as he whispers, 'stay where you are, Sam, let me come to you.' I lay myself back down as he walks slowly to the side of my bed and sits on the edge. I swear he can probably hear my heart pounding through my chest as he reaches out and slides the back of his fingers gently across my cheek.

He is looking at me with such desire that it catches my breath.

He whispers for me to close my eyes. The way he says it is so sweet, I can do nothing but follow his instructions, letting my eyes flutter closed as he leans over and kisses my forehead, my cheek, my eyelids and then presses his lips very gently to mine.

So deep, yet tender.

His hand cupping my neck, moving slowly and caressingly to my shoulder. One hand behind my shoulder and the other behind my neck he pulls me to him, kissing me more deeply, passionately, yet still very tenderly. The sheer desire in every restrained gesture makes me forget how nervous I was before. His tender but firm initial exploration dispelling my insecurity and making me want more. My arms slide around his neck, my fingers grasping the back of his thick, soft hair, while I slightly arch my back as I try to press into him as close as I possibly can. A slight tease with his tongue across my lips makes me softly moan against him. I have never felt desire like this before.

Every part of me aches to be touched, kissed, licked, and used.

I need to feel him, all of him, close against me. I pull him gently and he immediately responds by laying his large, firm body over mine. My senses are alive to every single sensation. His lips against my neck, his warm breath causing my skin to tingle, the soft deep moans as he responds to my touch, his hands very slowly and sensually caressing my skin, his broad shoulders beneath my arms as I pull him tightly to me, his hard, nicely shaped, firm chest pressed to my breasts, the rough zipper of his jeans rubbing my groin through my thin underwear, and his legs beginning to wrap around mine and pulling me tight. I am keenly aware of every sensation and I am growing moist quickly with need. I have to tell myself to slow down, enjoy every second of it.

I have waited so long.

We have waited so long; don't let it pass too quickly.

"I've been waiting so long for this," he whispers, making me think that he can read my thoughts and letting me know that he is in the exact same position as I am.

So much longing.

So much wanting.

He begins to lift himself slightly from me and lean a little more to the side. Still kissing my neck I feel his hand rest on my hip. It's warm, large, and strong. He slides it slowly, painfully slow, down my hip and to my thigh. I can feel goose bumps form as my skin reacts to his touch. Slowly, he slides up under my nightie, up along my side, gently caressing my skin. I can feel my nipple hardening as he gets closer to my breast. It's erect and begging for his touch. It seems like forever until he finally cups my breast with his hand. Slowly running his thumb across my pleading nipple, my breath catches in my throat as my leg instinctively wraps around him trying to pull him in. He doesn't let me. He uses one finger to pull my nightie down and expose me. His mouth goes from my shoulder to my nipple and he teases me incessantly. His lips gently pull and his tongue gently caresses. My fingers in his hair and my head tilted back as small soft gasps come from my throat. I whisper 'please', and he takes my nipple in fully, suckling it and sending chills all the way down to my clit.

"Mmmmmmmmm," I moan deeply.

He sucks and pulls until I can take no more. I need to kiss him. I need to taste him. I pull him to me and press my mouth to his. His lips open slightly as I slide my tongue gently in and against his.

Mmmm, sweet.

He moans and kisses me deeply while pulling me almost painfully to him. Deep, wet, hard kisses that make my head spin and my clit throb. With no hesitation his hand slides down my stomach and into my panties. In one swift move his fingers find me, parts me and slips one digit deep inside. I can't help but moan deeply, crying out. He slides in and out just a few times and then stops. My hips still responding and grinding against him. He raises himself slightly and slides my nightie up and over my head, tossing it to the foot of the bed. We roll and I find myself on top of him. My nipples against his light hair. My legs spread around him with my crotch pressed against the bulge in his jeans. Our arms wrap tight around each other and I can't help but grind. My body writhing as I run my nipples across his chest of thick, silky hair.

I need him soon.

I need to catch my breath and I want to look at him laying there beneath me to make the most of it, so I don't let it pass too quickly. I pull away and sit up. Taking both his hands I slide them up my body to my breasts and force him to cup them firmly. His thumbs teasing my nipples as he looks into my eyes. Both of us dreamy in a fog of passion. I am slowly, gently grinding against him as he is pressing his hips gently up into me. We watch each other, controlled breathing and suffocating desire. I gasp a few breaths until I can't stand it.

Now I need to see more.

I slowly shift down the front of him. He tries to touch me, my shoulders, my hair, but I push his hands aside. He understands I just want him to lay there.

I want him to feel, not do.

I slide down so that I am on my knees between his legs. Slowly I unzip him as I look into his eyes. A slight moan comes from him as he anticipates what I am going to do. I expose his manliness. Thick, hard, pulsing and stemming from the rich nest of hair that is at the end of the chest trail. How masculine. The slight smell of musk in contrast to his hardly worn cologne makes me desperate, makes me want to do this for him.

I slip my fingers into the loopholes of his jeans and pull them down over his hips, yanking them down his legs and throwing them behind me, hearing them thud when they hit the floor. I grin when I sit up noticing that he isn't wearing any underwear.

Just jeans and him.

I slowly shimmy back up his body and I very gently rub my face against the top of his leg, sensually kissing, nibbling, and licking the inside of his thighs. His body slowly grinding as he tries to touch my hair, my face but again, I don't let him. He lies and allows me to pleasure him; concentrating only on what he is feeling. I reach his groin. His erect and throbbing dick lying against his stomach exposes his balls completely. I nuzzle them. Lick them gently. Suckle them softly and slowly as he moans out loud. His knees bend slightly and he writhes in torment as he begs me to take him.

I use my mouth to gently caress him. All the way from the base to the tip. Warm, hot, wet lips suckling, teasing. Licking the head and twirling my tongue around it. His hips thrusting gently. His breathing is fast and deep. Slowly, I take him. I slide him in and suck him all the way to my throat. His head falls back and he moans deep and hard. I gently grasp him at the base as I suck him in and out fully and to the tip. My tongue dancing against his cock, feeling it throb and pulsate with pleasure. Now his hands are in my hair and he is gently rocking, in and out. Gently taking his balls into my hand, I lift them, sliding my finger below them to his ass. He groans loudly: 'No, stop, I don't want to come. Not yet.' I smile against him as I take him deep and hold him there, simply caressing his cock with my tongue, tasting his pre-cum let's me know me he is ready.

His hands yank at my hair to pull me off him with a sharp pop before running his fingers to my face, bringing it closer to his. He presses his lips to mine and kisses me deeply. Holding me to him tightly. Again, in one quick move he is now on top. His kisses are passionate and deep. His cock is against my clit. The full length of him rubbing up and down along me. He is driving me crazy with his teasing. I want him inside of me. I need to feel him buried within me. I try to thrust my hips several times to take him but he doesn't allow me. I am so wet that I feel I can slide him in easily. But he keeps the tip just at the entrance. I start to beg, whispering out a small, whimpering, "Please."

He suddenly changes. He slides down my body and bites the inside of my thigh. Not hard, but definitely a bite. And then he licks it, kisses it, so close to my mound that I can feel his hot breath on me. My hips grinding. He slips both hands up under the side strings of my panties and slowly slides them down off of me, caressing my thighs as he goes. He then returns, and with no hesitation he covers me with his mouth. Hot, wet and hungrily he sucks my swollen, throbbing clit; flicking it with his tongue; massaging it and driving me to the edge of an instant orgasm. Waves of extreme pleasure come over me as I cannot control my soft, deep moans. "Oh God, Jack," I moan loudly as my hands delve into his hair, my hips thrusting and fucking his mouth, his hands grasping my ass.

I come; sweet, extreme waves of pleasure passing through my body.

He allows me to ride the waves only for a minute when he slides his body once again over mine. He pulls me close, kisses me deeply and slides inside. I can't help but let out a growl. I'm still so wound up from my orgasm that my pussy grasps tightly around him. Both of us moan out loud. He is so thick, so hard, and so needy. He just stays there for a minute. I can't lay still; I try thrusting my hips and fucking him but he holds me down with his weight and his strength, making me beg.

I can't breathe.

I don't need gentle lovemaking.

I need to be fucked.

Lazily he begins. Slowly out; all the way to the tip and in all the way to the balls. I can feel the head, the throbbing, the thick blood filled veins pass by every pleasure point inside me. His arms are wrapped tight around my shoulders, his lips are pressed to my neck. Hot breaths and small moans with every teasing slide of his cock. In and out. My legs wrap around him, pulling him in, and my clit is exposed. I can feel his cock slide along me, his hair tickles me; I am building to orgasm again when I whisper, "Just fuck me, Jack," against his ear.

That's all it took.

He responds.

He slides in deep, hard, and fast. The pumping rhythm increases as he pounds deeper and deeper. I am building to a giant orgasm as I feel the rigidness of his cock begin to bend from intense pleasure. Both our bodies tighten. We cling tightly to each other as we both thrust again and again. The closer he gets to coming the louder his moans get, the harder and faster he thrusts and the closer I get to orgasm.

He tenses, moans and explodes inside me. My senses are so full of him that my clit quivers, my pussy tightens, wrapped around him, and pulls his hot juices from him as I climax with him. My entire body shakes with pleasure as our moans fill the room.

His thrusts slow to rhythmic grinding. Sensual, slow, pleasurable. Soft gentle kissing, petting and breathing. We lie in each other's arms; him still inside me and enjoy the gentleness we both provide.

No words are needed, just sweet kisses and caresses as we drift onto a cloud of complete and total satisfied comfort.

As I drift off to sleep, reliving every detail again in my mind. Listening to his deep comfortable breathing. Smelling the scent of love making musk in the room. Feeling his strong arms around me. I wondered to myself.

Why on earth did I wait so long?

And yet I know that waiting so long is probably part of what made it so good.


End file.
